Sprinkles!
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Vash discovers a different kind of doughnuts.


"Hiya everybody! Nice to see you."

A blond man with a long red coat that went down to his ankles and buttons along the whole front of it held up his right arm in a wave with a happy go lucky expression on his face.

That's right, Vash the Stampede had come calling on his friends in Inepril and he smiled a big grin as they cheered a welcome to him. They were always happy to see him because he had saved their town from the Nebraska Family, who they actually called in to kill him, go figure huh?

Anyways, Vash made his way to the restaurant he was first known to be when he was first in town. It was a building with a yellow awning and green sign lettering Coffe &Restaurant! He was greeted fondly by the waitress with her long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Well hello miss, how ya doing?"

"Very well sir, go ahead and take a seat."

"Don't mind if I do," he smiled again and sat down. Whenever he came here he always got free food because with the incident of the Nebraska Family the whole town received seven hundred thousand double dollars for the reward bounty on their head.

With how much Vash could eat the bill sometimes got pretty high, but they didn't mind, in fact they realy just laughed it off.

The waitress soon returned with a large leg of meat, and some mashed potatoes and gravy. His eyes sparkled with yellow stars as he started drooling a bit, then he dug in with great enthusiasm.

Halfway through his meal the door burst open revealing a girl dressed in white with short black hair panting heavily and a tall broad shouldered girl with long light brown hair.

"Hi Mr. Vash the Stampede" said the light brunette named Milly smiling.

"Well hi there insurance girls, what brings you here?" Vash asked with food still stuffing his cheeks.

The black haired girl named Meryl answered, still panting, "You brought us here, we've been looking for you." She started marching over to his table and stood behind him.

"Ah come on girls, I haven't done anything,"

"Yet, and we're here to make sure nothing does happen Vash the Stampede. That's our job if you haven't forgotten."

Vash grimaced a little chuckling nervously.

"I've got you now Vash the Stampede," the next instant after hearing those words from a childish voice, five suction cup darts were on Meryl's stunned face.

"Ha ha, better luck next time kid," Vash said from under the table.

"Aww, I thought I would have you this time," the boy in the doorway with a blue plastic gun whined a little.

Everyone in the restaurant laughed at the teasing feud between the two that had been going on since Vash had first gotten there.

It was then that the waitress brought out Vash's favorite food. Yep, you guessed it, doughnuts. Vash's eyes bugged out at the sheer height of the miniature mountain of doughnuts that were piled on that large platter and started panting like a dog in delight.

He jumped onto the chair with inhuman speed and then picked up the topmost doughnut and looked at it. This one had some pink frosting then little pieces of something else all over it. He'd never seen this kind of doughnut before and was puzzled by it.

Then he shrugged it off then took a giant bite and his eyes widened, "WHOA! This is the best doughnut ever, what are these things on top?"

Meryl took one look at the doughnut and a deadpanned expression appeared on her face, "Those are sprinkles."

"Wow, they really add to the doughnut. I now declare I shall only eat sprinkled doughnuts for now on," he announced with a booming announcer voice. "But then again, the glazed doughnuts are wonderful as well, and the jelly filled. Oooooh, can't forget those! Oh, and the apple fritters, and cake doughnuts. Hmmmm, maybe I can add sprinkles to all those."

He went along with that vein of chatter as he ate his now favorite doughnut.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was the shortest fanfic I've ever written, lol. Just a little meaningless drabble that I wrote for an entry into a Comedy contest. I've never really written comedy before so I don't know if I got it right, lol.  
**

**Before anyone tries to flame me for mispelling Coffee, no I didn't. If you watch episode 5 again you will see that sign really says Coffe & Restaurant!  
**

**I got the idea for this fanfic watching the Ask an Anime Character Panel at the Anime Weekend in Atlanta in 2012 on YouTube. One of the questions asked Vash was what his favorite kind of doughnut was. If you're interested in watching it (which I HIGHLY recommend, it is just way too funny, lol) just pm me and I'll send you the link.  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed the fic.  
**


End file.
